Brothers
by Ignisha
Summary: A blonde comes home only to find he has none. He goes to a nearby school to apply for a job. There, he meets up with his long lost twin brother. What are the odds? BEING DELETED!
1. Episode 1: Appearance

Brothers

* * *

Episode 1: Appearance...

* * *

*Gatan-gatan-gatan-gatan-gatan...*

A figure watched the train pass by as he stopped walking. His clothes were kinda baggy and his shirt was over-sized. Over his shoulder was a white drawstring-pack. He paused.

And now... silence.

...

...

Alright, moving on-

"H-hey! Shouldn't we be doing the opening!"

Ah... Oh yeah, I forgot...

"How can you forget-!"

*Music starts*

The figure shocked. "O-oi! Don't ignore me-...!"

*Hayate no Gotoku – by Kotoko*

Daichi ni kaketa bokura no yukue  
Tsukinukeru hayate no gotoku

Unmei ni makete  
Shagamikomu nante tsumannaiyo  
Soreja kakko warui yo

Uso kara deta makoto  
Koukai ha kitto mi kara deta sabi  
Zettai naseba naru

Ookina hamon ni nomikomareteku  
Karada nami ni makasereba

Kanchigai no yume  
Mato hazure no kitai  
Tsuyoku omoeba itsuka tsukamerusa

Daichi keriage hashiridasou  
kimama ni mau kaze no gotoku

*End Music*

And continue story!

The figure sighed before continue walking.

* * *

(Several Minutes later...)

Several minutes later, he arrived to his apart-... his _family_'s apartment, and jingled the keys to open it. _"Ahh~... It's been a long time since I've been back from traveling... I wonder how bro's doing-..."_ With a creek, it opened and he looked inside after 8 years.

*Juuuuu...*

Empty.

That's the first thing that came to his mind as he looked around.

"_No table... No old TV set... No oranges in the middle of the room... No cracked Sake bottles... and a cracked window that needs fixing... Hmm..."_

He blinked as he noticed a note on the floor. Picking it up, his eye twitched.

"_Wh... what the... A-an 'IOU'...? L-let's see... Um... 1's... 10's... 100's... 1,000's... 10,000's... 100,000's... 1 million's... 10 million's... 100 mil-..."_

He paused.

"_150 MILLION YEN~!"_

Breaking from his shock, he continued reading.

"We leave the rest to you. Work hard and pay back! Sorry... We suddenly caught the gambling fever. But it can't be helped. Yes but, what's done is done... But working hard to repay it is boring, and Hayate-kun's wages were insuffient, and we have no saving. We were quite perplexed about it, so we started thinking... and we suddenly came up with a good idea..."

He stopped. _"Good idea...?"_

"That it! let's sell our son! *Insert heart*

He stopped and paused.

Silence filled the area before-...

"WHAT THE HELL IS THEIR PROBLEM!" Indeed, what is their problem.

The earths shook as a roar was heard across the perimeters, shocking by-passers and scaring away animals.

The figure shook in anger as he literally almost tore the paper in half.

"Those... those... those idiotic parents... Selling off my twin brother to pay off their debts... What the hell happened!"

Growling in anger, he stuffed the letter into his pocket and left, totally not noticing a second letter written by Hayate himself.

* * *

(Later...)

The figure walked around before stopping at a nearby building.

"_Alright, think! What will you do now? Your parents most likely don't remember you. Your brother is most likely dead. You have no home. No family. No money. No-..."_

Suddenly, it all came down to him.

He.

Has.

No.

MONEY~~ *Insert heart*

"Well that's a blunt way to put it!" He yelled to the heavens.

Growling, he turned to the wall to see a "Help Wanted" poster. He sweat-dropped.

"_Really... what are the odds..."_

He looked at the requirements-

"Eh, I'm pretty good at almost anything...

The job description...

"Night watch... sure, I'll do that..."

Area...

"A school?"

And finally, the payment.

"10,000 yen a month... with food, shelter, and a hot girl to live with! SOLD!"

With that, he grabbed the poster and ran off.

* * *

(Night watch office)

"Yaw~n... ah, so tired!"

Katsura Yukiji yawned as she sipped her coffee.

"Ne, nee-chan... What did you need the paper for anyway?"

"Hmm?" Yukiji looked at her younger sister, Hinagiku, and blinked. "Paper? What paper?"

"The paper you asked for a few hours ago..." Hinagiku said, sweat-dropping.

Yukiji blinked, before remembering. "Ah, oh yeah! That! I just used it to paint a 'Hel Wanted' poster!"

"A 'Help Wanted' poster? Whatever for!"

"Night watch...!"

"THAT'S YOUR JOB-!"

"I LIKE TO HAVE THIS JOB PLEASE!" An unknown voice yelled out-...

Oh, what do you know? It's that kid form before!

"I ain't no kid! I'm 16!"

The two turned around to see a cute boy with spiky blond hair. He had electric blue eyes and three whisker-like marking on each side of his cheeks. He had a girly-looking face, but a girl's dream-boyfriend body. His clothing consisted of baggy pants, an oversized t-shirt, and an orange jacket. In his hand was a crumpled up paper, with the word "Help" sticking out.

"Ah..."

"Hey, you want a job!" Yukiji immediately took initiative.

"Hell yeah I want a job!" The boy shouted.

"Alright, then! You know that you'll have to stay up all night, right!"

"Pfft, I stayed up for 7 days straight, and I never grew tired! Try me!"

"Awesome! Can you cook!"

"I can make my special ramen that I perfected 2 years ago! And I can also make lots of other 5-Star dines!"

"5-STA-...! Can you carry a lot of things with those arms of yours!"

"Hey, I can make clones of myself, no prob!"

"Clones...? Can you make a mean coffee!"

"Once worked at Star Bucks and McDonald's!"

"Even better! Do you have any special traits!"

"I can walk on walls and water! I can also lift things three times my weight, and I'm super fast! Plus, I'm a pretty good fighter!"

"Eh? Whatever! Are you smart!"

"Uhh... Never been to school for six years..."

"Ah... Never mind, doesn't matter! Are you rich!"

"My parents gambled all of my brother's payment and sold him to the Yakuza... Then my house got robbed. What do you think?"

"Ehh~? No money?"

*Tick* "What does this have to do with the job!"

"Sob... aright... I just need your age..."

"16!"

"Likes..."

"Ramen!"

"Dislikes..."

"My parents..."

"And your name..."

"Ayasaki Naruto!"

Yukiji and Hinagiku blinked and froze as Naruto stated his name. He blinked.

"What?"

* * *

Ignisha: And done! Decided to make a totally new Naruto and Hayate no Gotoku crossover. Yep, this makes much more sense than the previous two I made. Anyway, what do you guys think? Review it! Tell me your likes! Your dislikes! Your comments! And best of all, tell me if I should keep this one on, since I'm gonna delete the other two later!

Naruto: Isn't that a little harsh...?

Ignisha: Nonsense! This is a perfect opportunity to start off a different story! Oh, and Kami-chan'll come by later!

Naruto: Uh... Ok?

Ignisha; So, without further ado, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HAYATE NO GOTOKU! And blip!

*BLIP* -END-


	2. Episode 2: A New Home

Ignisha: Don't own Naruto or Hayate no Gotoku!

* * *

Brothers

* * *

Episode 2: A New Home...

* * *

There was a moment of silence in the night watch office as both Yukiji and Hinagiku stared at Naruto. Said blonde frowned.

"What, is there somethin' on my face? Cause I swear I washed three days ago..."

Hinagiku shook her head. "N-no... th-that's not-... Did you just say you washed three days ago...?"

Naruto stared at her. "Yeah, why?"

Hinagiku suddenly had an angry look on her face. "Go. Shower. **Now...!"**

"Alright, alright! Yeesh... No need to be angry!" With that, Naruto took out a change of clothes from his pack, sniffed it and nodded, before heading out.

As he left and was out of hearing range, Yukiji panicked.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Could it be that he was really Hayate's twin borther!"

Hinagiku shrugged. "I don't know, but his story does match with Hayate-kun's... I wonder..."

"Wonder what?"

The two shocked as Naruto came into the clearing, his hair wet and his white t-shirt a little drenched. His black jeans went over his feet as he dried his hair. Shaking his head so that his hair would go back to its spiky fashion, he asked again, "So... you were wondering what?"

Hinagiku smiled. "Oh nothing, just wonder who your brother was!"

Naruto frowned. "He... he and I were twins. Well, more of fraternal twins, because of my hair color... But... He should have an indestructible body..."

_"Check..."_

"Pale blue hair..."

_"Double check..."_

"... A girlish look..."

_"Triple check..."_

"... and somehow have stupid abilities that is even more useless..."

_"QUADRUPLE CHECK! HE'S REALLY HAYATE(-kun)'S BROTHER!"_

"So yeah... anything else you wanna ask?"

Yukiji was about to shout something when Hinagiku covered her mouth. "N-NO! There's nothing else to talk about! Ahahaha!"

Naruto raised a confused brow before going to the restroom. Meanwhile, Hinagiku glared at Yukiji. "Under **NO** circumstances are any of the things we heard leaving this room, am I clear!"

"But Hina~!"

"AM I CLEAR...?"

"F-fine... but-..."

"No money..."

"Aww~..."

Naruto then popped his head in. "Um... not to be a freeloader, but... where do I sleep?"

Yukiji smiled at him. "Of course you're gonna sleep in here-...!"

"You're going to sleep in my house."

"Geh!"

"Eh?"

Naruto blinked before blushing crimson. "Wh-what? B-but... bu-but... But... but..."

"No buts!" Hinagiku dejected, turning Naruto around and pushing him out. "There is no way you're allowed to sleep in this room, let own stay alone with Nee-chan!"

"But... bu-but... but... but... But... bu-bu-but... but-..."

"I said no 'Buts'...! Come on, Ayasaki-kun! We're leaving, bye Nee-chan!"

"Bu-but..."

With that, the door closed, leaving a tearing Yukiji inside. "But... Hina..."

* * *

(Katsura Residence)

Hinagiku dragged Naruto home as he kept repeating the word "but" over and over. As they reached the house, she turned around, only to sweat-drop as Naruto had a scarred face worn and sweats falling off. He also had a light blush on his face.

Hinagiku raised a brow before opening the gate door. Looking side-ways, she quickly rushed Naruto to a nearby shed and opened it.

"Here, you'll be staying in this shed that Onee-chan used to live in for a while."

Hearing those words allowed Naruto to breathe in relief. "Whew... I thought you were gonna say something else and say that you're gonna let me sleep in your room or somethin'... ahahaha..."

Seeing the ticked eyes on Hinagiku's face, Naruto wisely kept his mouth shut from then on.

"Anyway, since Onee-chan used to sleep here, there's a lot of Sake bottles here and there, so I hope you won't mind the stench..."

"Nah, it's alright, my Sensei's friend was a drinker so I'm cool with the stink. Though I hope she would've let off the gambling..." Naruto sighed.

Hinagiku shook her head as she left for the door. Turning around, she said, "Oh, and if you need any food, don't come into the main house until I say so, alright? Last thing we need is my mom seeing you in the house and thinking that I finally got a boyfriend." She said, rolling her eyes.

Naruto blushed at the thought before shaking his head. "Y-yeah... That would be awkward, ahahahaha..."

Hinagiku then smiled. "Well, see you tomorrow."

And the door closed, leaving Naruto in the now vacant shed.

Sighing and dropping his sling-bag, Naruto dropped himself onto the bed.

Groaning, he lifted his arm to his head and closed his eyes.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into this time... Maybe Ero-Sennin was right... I am more trouble than I'm worth..."

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"Ah-choo!"

"Bless you Ero-Tomo..." A really busty-breasted friend said, gulping down another cup of Sake.

The other friend sniffed as he wiped his nose. "Whew... someone must'a been talking about me... Hope it's a hot girl, wahahahaha!" He gloated.

The woman figure rolled her eyes as she took another cup.

* * *

(Back to Naruto)

Naruto looked out the window to see the starts shining.

Smiling, he said, "Wherever you are... hope you're in a better place... Hayate..."

And with that, he slept.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"Ah-choo!"

"Bless you, Hayate-kun..."

"Ah, thank you, Maria-san..." Hayate said.

"Someone talking about you, Hayate?"

"Hai, Ojou-sama... that seems to be it..." He said, looking at the stars. _"I wonder where you are, Naruto..."_

* * *

Ignisha: And cut!

Naruto: Awesome, another chapter!

Ignisha: Yep! And for those of you who were curious about the letter, here it is!

* * *

Omake: Hayate's Letter

* * *

It was the second week of Hayate's new job as a butler, and right now, he's thinking about what to write to his twin brother about the most recent news.

"Hayate, what are you writing?"

Hayate smiled at his 13-yr-old mistress, Sanzen'in Nagi.

"Ah, Ojou-sama. I'm just writing a letter to my twin brother.

"Eh? You have a twin brother?"

"Hai. He's the same age as I am and had yellow hair instead of blue."

Nagi thought for a bit of an image of Hayate with yellow hair instead of blue.

_"__Who's that...?"_ Hayate wondered as he went back to his letter.

* * *

"Dear Naruto...

"How're you doing? Hope you've been well. A lot has happened since you left 8 years ago. Remember A-tan? Yeah, she and I broke up a few years ago. I still think about her now and then.

"In my end, things have been really great. Mom and dad sold me off to the Yakuza, thinking that it would pay off their huge debt. You've read the 'IOU' before this, right? Mom and dad haven't changed much, haven't they?

"Anyway, the bright side is that I was about to kidnap a 13-yr-old girl. Well, maybe that's not a bright side...

"But in the end, she managed to find me a job with decent housing, food, and payment. As her butler.

"I met a few of her friends, and they're all nice, though violent. My co-worker is a beautiful girl, about a year older than us. She nice, but scary at the same time. i also met a few of Nagi-Ojou-sama's classmates. I bet you'll all get along just fine, just as I had!

"Going off topic, have you found any links to finding Nii-san? How about your special Ramen you wanted to complete?

"Anyway, just thought I'd let you know that I'm doing fine, and that the Yakuza hadn't caught me and that Ojou-sama has paid off most of our debt that our parents made.

"Come find me when you get back!

"Your Brother,

"Hayate"

* * *

"Ara? You have a brother, Hayate-kun?"

"Uwah! M-maria-san!"

It will be quite some time before Hayate remembers to put the letter at the apartment, and by then, even more things will have happened (Roughly about a month after Hayate enrolled for school).

* * *

(Later...)

The letter rested on the floor in Hayate and Naruto's old apartment, still waiting to be opened.

_"I'm so lonely~... I'm so lonely~..."_

The letter cried out as an image of Hayate and Naruto came to view, facing away from each other, smiling.

*BLIP* -END-


	3. Episode 3: Temper

Ignisha: Don't own Naruto or Hayate No Gotoku!

* * *

Brothers

* * *

Episode 3: Temper...

* * *

Naruto woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar place. Lifting himself up, he looked around. Feeling his tensing go away, he remembered.

"_Oh yeah... I'm at Hinagiku-chan's place..."_

Getting up, he looked outside.

"_Hmm... sunny, perfect weather to train..."_

He then got to his pack and took out a set of clothing and began to change. As Naruto changed, he failed to notice or hear the door knob turning.

"Ohayo, Ayasaki-kun. I brought break-..."

Naruto froze as the cold morning wind blew on his bare back. He turned around, still clad in his boxers, about to put on his training shirt, and stared at Hinagiku, who was blushing up a storm.

Hinagiku, on the other hand, was blushing so hard; she could swear she could see red coming off her cheeks. I mean, who could blame her? Seeing Naruto's 6-Pack abs and slightly muscled arms, she's bound to blush. Hinagiku could only stare at Naruto, the breakfast plate she brought forgotten, trying to trace over his hard abs and a few scars that showed up. The most noticeable scar was the large on just above his right lung. She shivered at the thought of Naruto being punctured through that area. Instead, she shook her head of thinking thoughts about taking Naruto there, and grabbed a pillow, throwing it at Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing changing in front of a girl!"

Naruto, being the hot temper boy he is, yelled back. "What the hell am I doing! What the hell are YOU doing! Barging in while I'm changing!" He yelped as a pillow punched him in the face.

"Ow! Hey, that hur-...!"

*SLAM*

He was interrupted with the door slamming, a plate of food on the table next to it. He growled as he put on his shirt and pants. He grabbed the food and mumbled a "Thanks for the food" and started eating.

He had just finished eating and opened the door to see Hinagiku wearing her pink school uniform. He blushed at the uniform and tried to push the thoughts of grabbing Hinagiku right there and diverted his gaze to something else.

"Eh, you're going somewhere too, Ayasaki-kun?"

It didn't really help with Hinagiku saying the suffix...

"Nowhere, just off to get some training done..."

"You train?"

"Yeah..."

"In what?"

"Well... martial arts..."

"Really?"

"Yes, really..."

Hinagiku sighed. "Well, hope you have a good time training..." She said, walking off. Naruto rolled his eyes before looking at Hinagiku's figure as she walked away. He blushed a bit before widening his eyes, shaking his head.

"_Dammit... I'm not falling for Hinagiku-chan... I'm NOT falling for her..."_

He then continued on his way as he repeatedly continued the mantra. As he reached his ideal field of training, he began doing light stretches. After feeling his muscles popping into flexible length, he then began to sprint around the forest 50 times before stopping and doing 50 pushups, pull-ups and sit-ups. He then stopped to take a breather.

As he walked across a giant field, he noticed four, no, five people at the other side of the line of trees. He watched in mild interest as two of them were girls around his age, one was a tanned man with wavy black hair, one looked around the age of 12 or 13, and the last was an old man with a beard and square-glasses. Naruto watched as what he thought would be a fight and inched closer...

Only to fall on his face as the old man presented a brief case of money to the tanned man.

"_If fights could be resolved as easily as this, there wouldn't be any war, don't you think!"_

Unknown to Naruto, the two girls were thinking the same thoughts as he was.

Naruto got back up only to be shocked as the tanned man suddenly sprouted blood around his face. _"The hell! How the hell did that tanned guy get all bloody just by facing a bunch of money! I call bullshit!"_

Shaking his head, he left the clearing.

He reached a vending machine and inserted what little of his money he had left. Drinking from the canned drink he received, he looked up at the sky.

"_Whew... all this new stuff coming in sure is tiring... But I'm glad that I got to make new friends and managed to get a new place even though my parents deserted me and my brother is as well as dead-..."_

He stopped, suddenly feeling dreadful.

"_My parents deserted me... My brother's dead... Why the hell am I living for then...?"_

To find you missing older brother...

"Yeah... that helps..."

Naruto sighed.

"Wonder how you're doing up there... Hayate..."

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"ACHOO~!"

"IDIOT! DON'T MOVE SO MUCH!"

"It was only a sneeze!"

"KYA~! D-DON'T MOVE!"

Ahh yes... the funny moments of someone sneeze from the fact that somebody talked about you... Yes... funny indeed.

* * *

(Back to Naruto)

It was well around 4 PM when Naruto came back to his lovely shack.

"_Not really lovely... but better than nothing, I guess..."_

He was about to enter when the main house's door slammed open.

Naruto stared at Hinagiku as she walked all the way to his direction.

"Uh..."

Naruto yelped as Hinagiku grabbed him by his collars and dragged him inside the lovely shack.

"Enough with the 'lovely' comment already!"

* * *

(Lovely Shack)

Naruto, still holding his tick mark, watched as Hinagiku walked back and forth in his lovely shack.

Holding another tick mark, he asked, "Um... what're you doing, Hinagiku-chan...?"

Hinagiku stopped and glared at him. Grabbing the nearest and only pillow, she started hitting him over and over.

"IDIOT! STUPID, IDIOT, IDIOT!"

"OW! H-hey! Wh-what did I do! Ow, stop it!"

"JERK! PERVERT! BRAIN-LESS JERK-FACE!"

"I'm not jerky! Nor am I a pervert! NOW STOP HITTING ME!"

"Idiot...! Good for nothing-!"

"H-hey! Watch it-!"

*WHAP*

Naruto fell down as Hinagiku slammed her final blow on him, losing her grip on the pillow. As Naruto dropped down, Hinagiku gasped for breath.

Naruto wisely scooted back as he waited for the next anger blow.

He watched as Hinagiku breathed in and out. Though the only thing that seemed to catch his eyes were her breasts rising and lowe-...

"_I'm not a pervert, I'm not a pervert, I'm not a pervert, I'm not..."_

'Whew... That sure took away my anger..."

"_WHAT THE HELL AM I! A PUNCHING BAG!" _Naruto yelled in his mind with a shocked face.

"Look, I don't know what was going on, but-..."

"There was a marathon at school..."

Naruto paused at the interruption.

"Really...? So~... Did you win...?"

He flinched as Hinagiku glared at him, a look that clearly said, _"What do you think!"_

"Um... So... uh... What happened...?"

"Oh, I fell and sprained my ankle, so I had to disqualify..." _"Your idiotic, jerk of a brother trapped me on a suspending bridge, CLEARLY knowing that I have acrophobia, and costing me the race. Even making it worst that HE lost to my SISTER!"_

"Oh... Sorry about that..."

"_Too late for that..."_ Hinagiku thought. "Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore. Anyway, tomorrow, we're going to go shopping for clothes and stuffs, ok?"

Naruto blinked. "Uh... why?"

"Because you only have a few clothes in hand, so we're going to buy you more..."

"Um... ok... Why...?"

"Because, you'll have to go to school. You're 16 after all."

"Ah... but... you know that I'm behind by 6 years, right...?"

"No problem, we'll just have to push you back up 6 years."

"Um... ok...?"

"Good. See you tomorrow, Naruto-kun..."

Hinagiku then left without leaving any arguments to rise.

In the meantime, Naruto stared at the door, confused.

"_Since when did she start calling me by my given name...?"_

* * *

Ignisha: And done! And without further ado, let me introduce... KAMI!

Kami: Hi everyone~! From now on, I'll be the secondary host!

Naruto: Huh? I thought that was me...

Kami: Yeah... Well you fail!

Naruto: What's that supposed to mean-...

Kami: Well, let's just say that you suck!

Naruto: I don't suck! I'm the main character here-...!

*BAM*

Naruto: *Under a 5-Ton Mallet*

Kami: *Sighs* Don't you hate it when characters gets so full of themselves...?

Ignisha: Uh... yeah... Anyway, this concludes this chapter! See you in the next chapter! Later!

*BLIP* -END-

*BZZT*

Ignisha: Oh yeah! And if any of you who reads my other story, Naruko VS Class of 3-A, go vote for the sequel! THANKS!

*BLIP*


	4. Episode 4: Date? Or Gambling Luck?

Kami: Hello everyone! It's your host, Kami-sama!

Naruto: Isn't Ignisha the host-...

*GONG~*

Naruto: *On the floor with a large bell shaking on his head, a hammer next to him*

Ignisha: Uh...

Kami: Anyway, time to get on with the story!

Ignisha: I don't own Naruto or Hayate no Gotoku...

Naruto: So~mebo~dy~ sto~p the~ ri~ngi~ng~...

* * *

Brothers

* * *

Episode 4: Date...?

* * *

Naruto woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar place again. He groaned.

_"__Dammit... When wil I get used to being in another house? I mean, this isn't the first time... right?"_

Well, yeah... But those times were out in the forests or in an abandoned shack or warehouse...

_"__No need to make me feel worse..."_

Your welcome.

Anyway, today's the day. What's so special about today you ask?

Well... Today's the so called "date", as Naruto calls it, with Hinagiku to buy him clothes and items for this pathetic excuse of a shack.

"H-hey! Didn't you call it a 'Lovely Shack' last chapter! And what do you mean I call it a 'date'! It's not I like Hinagiku-chan, alri-...!"

*CLACK*

Naruto froze as the door opened, revealing a shocked Hinagiku holding a plate of food. the two stared at each other for a bit before looking away.

And now...

Cue awkward silence.

...

Alright then! Now that that's over...

"Um... uh... L-lovely weather we're having huh?" Naruto awkwardly asked.

Hinagiku nodded slowly. "Huh? Uh, y-yeah... It sure is, isn't it! Lovely sunshine and such a good breeze today!"

"Yeah!"

And thin silence filled again.

Wait a minute... What's with the talk about weather and then the sudden silence! This is supposed to be a Romance and Humor story! How can we be romantic and yet, humorous at the same time when you two are being so quiet and so awkwardly uncomfortable with one another for just one pathetic confession!

_"__For some reason, I wanna wrangle somebody..."_ Went through the thoughts of our two lovely brightly-colored hair couple.

Anyway, back to the original story.

"Um... anyway, I'm gonna go change, so... err..." Naruto left it hanging, making Hinagiku blush.

"Um... Y-yes, uh... I'll go wait outside...!"

She then left as Naruto started changing into his sweatshirt and jeans. As he put on his worn out shoes, he went outside, seeing Hinagiku outside as well, waiting for him.

Sighing for the fate that has been displayed for him, he resigned and headed for Hinagiku.

"Alright, I'm good to go..."

She nodded.

"Ok then, let's go..."

The two then started to walk in awkward silence as they reached the train station, bought tickets, boarded the train, and left for the nearest department store.

During the ride, more people started to crowd in, making Naruto and Hinagiku get cramped in the corner of the car. Naruto blushed at their position and tried to push back, only to get pushed by someone in the back and got his face dangerously close to Hinagiku.

Hinagiku blushed. "G-get off me!" She struggled to push Naruto off.

"Ain't my fault that this place is crowded!" Naruto reasoned.

Thankfully, the door opened and most of the people walked out. Seeing that this was their stop, Naruto and Hinagiku quickly ran out of the door, in hopes that they won't get squished again. However, as they ran passed one of the two doors, a boy their age walked in through the other one. He had blue hair and blue eyes and wore a butler uniform. Looking left and right, he entered the train, totally passing the two "couple".

Naruto and Hinagiku, on the other hand, has reached the department store and entered.

The first place they went for... were clothes.

Much to Naruto's dismay, HInagiku made him wear many types of clothes ranging from jeans to shoes to shirts and jackets. Even worse, Hinagiku even had him choose out his underwear while she was looking for her own clothes to buy.

After that was over, Naruto sadly paid for the clothes, cutting down his left-over money down to only 500 yen. Looking at his left-over money, he sighed in defeat.

_"__Well... it can't get any worse than this..."_

"Neh, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned around only to downright blush as Hinagiku came out wearing a white blouse with a red jacket over it. She wore a pink long-skirt and brown boots as she twirled around.

"What do you think?" She asked, winking.

Naruto gulped at the glares he was receiving from the other young males in the store.

_"__A~nd is just got worse... Great..."_

Naruto smiled. "It looks great!" He blurted out.

The glares increased in pressure.

Naruto sighed as Hinagiku encouraged him to wear one last set of clothes before going to get his school stuffs.

As he entered the changing clothes, he sat his bags to the side and began taking off his pants and putting on his black jeans. As he took off his sweatshirt, he heard a familiar voice coming into his ears.

"Naruto-kun, are you in this one?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Why, you want some-..."

He paused as Hinagiku suddenly pushed the curtains aside and rushed in, closing the curtains.

"... -THIN-!" He yelled only to be pushed by Hinagiku onto the chair, straddled by the same girl, and slamming her hand onto his mouth, silencing him.

"SSHH~!" She shushed him.

Naruto was about to yell when he heard unfamiliar voices from outside the curtains.

"Huh? I thought I saw Hina-chan here..."

"You sure Izumi? You sure you weren't seeing just another girl who looked like her?"

"I'm sure Risa-chin! How many girls do you know have pink hair!"

"She's gotta point there, Risa..."

"Not you too, Miki!"

Naruto sweat-dropped as the voices started to diminish and footsteps walking away. Hinagiku sighed and removed her hand as Naruto stared at her.

"Wh-what was that about!"

Hinagiku glared at him. "It's... They're my classmates, ok? I... just don't want them to see you until you properly come to our school!"

"... And where is your school exactly...?"

"Hakuou Academy..."

_"__DO YOU REALLY THINK I CAN GET INTO THAT KIND OF SCHOOL _THAT_ EASILY!"_ Naruto yelled in his mind.

Naruto sighed in defeat. "A-anyway... Um..."

Hinagiku blinked.

Naruto blushed. "C-can you... um... get off me...?"

Hinagiku blinked again, looking at their current position, and blushed. She then smirked.

"Why? You don't like this position?" She asked, moving in closer to Naruto's face. She grinned wider as Naruto's face started to turn even more red.

_"__He and Hayate-kun really are brothers..."_ She thought in her mind, as she closed her eyes, leaning closer.

Naruto, on the other hand, tried to move more back only to hit his head against the wall. He gulped. _"Oh crap... I... I'm not ready for a relationship! To be honest, I don't really mind but..."_ Inwardly signing his fate, again, Naruto closed his eyes tightly and...

Got his head bonked with a fist?

Naruto cracked an eye open to see Hinagiku _standing_ in front of him, not straddling him, and hitting him with a fist softly, grinning.

"Just joking! *Insert heart*"

"H-huh...?"

"Oh just look at you! What, thought that was going to be a kiss? Aww~, what an innocent boy. Was that going to be your first kiss?"

"Wha... Uh..."

"Hahaha, you should've looked at your face! Ahahaha!"

Naruto twitched his eyes. "That... That wasn't really nice you know..."

"I know...! B-but... Ahahahaha, it was too good to pass up! Ahahaha!"

Naruto grinned evilly. "Oh really? Then... how about this!"

"Wha! What are you doing! L-let go, kyaa!"

*FLOMP*

Hinagiku and Naruto blushed as Hinagiku laid on the bottom with a still half-dressed Naruto on top. The blush deepened and Hinagiku frantically pushed Naruto off, making his head hit a nearby shelf.

"Ooof- OW!"

The two stared at each other in silence after that.

"L-let's go pay for the clothes..."

"Y-yeah..."

The two sat in silence as Naruto put on the yellow long-sleeved t-shirt that Hinagiku had him where. He blinked, looking at himself.

"Huh... this looks nice..."

Hinagiku smiled behind him.

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto sighed.

Why?

Well~... Let's just say~...

He's broke~! *Insert heart*

"No need to bring me down any further..." Naruto commented, sulking spirits all around him.

Looking up, Naruto blinked seeing a casino in front of him. Blinking for a bit, he grinned.

Looks like he found an easy way to make money.

"Hey, Hinagiku-chan, can you wait for me for a bit?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I gotta do something!" Naruto yelled, running into a casino.

"Ah... W-wait, Naruto! That place's...!"

Hinagiku sighed, sitting on a bench. She looked at her watch and found it was 12:10. She sighed again.

* * *

(30 minutes later)

"Yo, I'm back!"

Hinagiku sighed in relief. "Thank kami, I'm starv-..."

She stopped, seeing the bag full of money on Naruto's back.

"... ing..."

Naruto blinked. "What?"

"H-h-h-how d-did you g-get all th-that money...?"

Naruto looked at his bag. "Oh, this? I won them."

"Don't lie! There's no way anyone could win that much money! Wait a minute, how much is there!"

Naruto blinked and thought for a bit, reaching over to his bag and counting it.

"Uh... I dunno, about a million yen...?"

"HOW CAN YOU GET THAT KIND OF MONEY IN SUCH A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME!"

Naruto shrugged. "My Sensei's friend always said I had incredible Gambling Luck, whatever that is..."

Hinagiku stared at the blonde.

_"__So... So _this_ is where Hayate-kun's luck went to..."_

* * *

Kami: And so end Chapter 4!

Ignisha: I guess you guys noticed that the chapters are pretty short, huh? Well, to tell the truth, I'm trying to keep them below 10 pages, as to not waste too much time on the chapters...

Naruto: Good luck doing that...

Kami: So when's the next one comin' up?

Ignisha: Hopefully before I leave for L.A. for Winter Break...

Naruto: Well, that concludes this chapter... See you all nex- GAAHHH! *Under a pile of bricks*

Kami: See you all next time next chapter! *Waves happily*

Ignisha: *Staring at Naruto, a sweat on his head* Will he be ok...?

*BLIP* -END-

*BZZT*

Ignisha: Special announcement! If any of you, readers, read my other story, Naruko VS Class of 3-A, please vote for the poll concerning the sequel, Naruto & Company VS Ala Alba!

Naruto: You've been wanting to say that for a while, huh?

Ignisha: Yep!

*BLIP*


	5. Episode 5: Awkward Reunion

Ignisha: Y'know, this chapter turned out longer than expected...

Kami: Hi everyone!

Naruto: *Scoots back* It's the crazy lady again!

Kami: Hmm?

Naruto: *Scoots further* Ahahahaha...

Ignisha: Alright, let's get the chapter going!

Kami: Ignisha-kun doesn't own Naruto or Hayate no Gotoku!

* * *

Brothers

* * *

Episode 5: Awkward Reunion...

* * *

The camera opens to reveal our two favorite couple-

"We're not couples!"

Walking side-by-side, which isn't really helping their last remark. Anyway, back to the story. We find the two walking side-by-side (HEY! Didn't I already say that!) and they finally reached their home after a long trip.

"Long... yeah, that seems to fit this trip..." Naruto said to himself, holding his chin.

"What are you talking about?" Hinagiku asked.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

We find another camera peeking at two young girls, one 13-year old, the other 16, arguing about love and valentine... typical girl talk.

"I feel like hitting somebody..."

"You know, me too..."

Back to the story!

* * *

(Next morning)

Naruto opened his eyes and immediately stood up. He sighed.

"I forgot to do something again... Dammit."

And thus... was the first request from Naruto.

* * *

(Later...)

"You... have to go to a nearby local church?"

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, it's kinda of a weird hobby I picked up from my Sensei's friend's student... Every time I go to a new place, I go to the nearby church and pray for good luck in the new town. Kinda weird, right? Ahahaha"

_"Yes, it's weird... but you don't need any good luck... you _are_ good luck... Wait, did I just think that?"_

Yes, yes you did.

"A-anyway, I got to go to school, so I'll see you later, alright?"

It was then that Naruto noticed that Hinagiku was wearing her uniform.

"Ah... O-ok..."

The two exchanged farewells and went their separate ways.

Well... for now, that is.

"Ah, she forgot her bento..."

And thus started Naruto's journey to his "soon-to-be" school.

* * *

(Later...)

Oh wait, there is no "Later"...

"Yeah... there is no 'Later'... Because..."

Because... what?

"YOU FORGOT THAT I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHERE HAKUOU ACADEMY IS!"

* * *

(After asking a local policeman)

Naruto sighed in relief as he finally reached Hakuou. He started to walk forward and reached the walkway in a nearby woods, until he stopped.

And now... pause.

...

"I DON'T EVE KNOW WHERE HINAGIKU-CHAN IS!"

"Ah... Naruto?"

Naruto blinked and turned to see Yukiji and an unknown blonde, 13-year old girl behind him.

"Ah..."

Naruto suddenly appeared before them.

"Yukiji-san! I have a question!"

"WAH! Wh-what do you need?"

"Do you know where Hinagiku-chan is?"

"Eh, cold-blooded de-... Erm, Hina?"

"Yeah!"

"Um... uh..."

"So why do you need to see Hinagiku for?"

Naruto stopped and looked at the blonde girl.

There was a slight pause for a bit before...

"Neh, Yukiji-san, who's the girl?"

*SNAP*

"I SHOULD BE ASKING HER THAT, JERK!"

*POW*

"Wh-why the shins...?" Naruto thought on the ground.

"So, who's he?"

"He's Haya-...!" She stopped, suddenly remembering Hinagiku's threat if she revealed Naruto and Hayate's relationship.

"...'Haya-'... What?"

"Um... He's... very hayaku (fast)!"

_"__That's doesn't really say much about him..."_ The girl thought.

"Anyway, Naruto, this is Sanzenin Nagi."

"Sa-sa-sa-sa-sanzenin Nagi... as in the richest girl in Japan!"

"Hoh, so you know me...?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty jealous that you're pretty rich at that age. Must be cool to have rich parents."

Nagi narrowed her eyes before kicking Naruto on the shins again.

"OW! What the hell was that for!"

"In case you don't know, I don't have parents!"

"Then be happy you don't have mines!"

"And why should I be happy!"

"Because mines sold my twin brother to the Yakuza and went missing! Now I don't HAVE a family!"

"Ngh!" Nagi paused. _"Wait a minute, his brief summary of a story _("IT'S NOT BRIEF!) _is strangely similar to Hayate's... Could it be..."_

"Hey, Blondie, are you related to Ha-..."

"If you're looking for Hina, she's right at the large clock tower over there."

"Eh? But isn't she afraid of heights?"

"Yeah, yeah, just go!"

"Um... alright then. Jaa ne, Yukiji-san, Chibi-chan."

Nagi stared at him as Naruto left.

"Di-di-did he just call me 'Chibi'...?"

"Yep."

_"__H-h-h-HOW DARE HE! I'M NOT SMALL! Forget my theory, he is absolutely, positively NOT related to Hayate!"_

As Nagi fumed, a boy mentioned earlier came back, looking defeated.

"So, where did you go, Hayate-kun!"

"Sh-she's most definitely mad at me..." Hayate said to himself.

"Hmm? Who's mad at you?"

"But... I had to do it for Ojou-sama's sake..." He whined. "I didn't mean to be that mean..." He then paused. "But what did she mean by my brother?"

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Hinagiku sighed, leaning on her desk.

_"__Geez... what a coward, can't even say 'Sorry'..."_

She sighed again as the door opened. She groaned.

"Look, Ayasaki-kun, if you still want my help, then-..."

She stopped as Naruto came in.

"Huh? Since when did I ask for help? And since when did you start calling me by my family name instead of my given name?"

She bit her lip at how she almost revealed to Naruto that his brother is still alive.

"Um... it's... it's nothing... I'm going to go somewhere!"

"Eh? Where?"

"To some place called a 'Dungeon'..."

Naruto stared at her.

_"__Does she even know what a dungeon is...?"_

"By the way, why are you here?"

Naruto blinked. "Oh yeah, I brought your lunch... You sorta forgot it at home..."

Hinagiku blushed, seeing the similarities between Naruto and Hayate. "Um... th-thanks..."

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto and Hinagiku stared at a church in front of them.

"So... this is the church of Alexander Marco..." Hinagiku seemingly asked nobody.

Naruto twitched his eyes. "This... is the local church, huh... Eh, whatever..." He said, walking to the church doors.

"H-hey, Naruto-kun!"

_"__Sheesh...they're both alike, that Naruto-kun and Hayate-kun! They're both so carefree!"_

(Well... not exactly...)

_"__Hmph... it's not like I'm going because I'm worried about Hayate-kun or anything... Sheesh... that Hayate-kun... If he wanted some saving, he could've just said he wanted saving! Boys are so indecisive! He should have been more straight forward..."_

She stopped.

_"__Well... I guess it's kind of my fault he couldn't say it... I did picked on him a bit too much..."_

A bit, huh...

"It's best you don't enter..." A familiar voice ringed out, shocking Hinagiku.

"Uhyaaa! S-saginomiya-san?"

"Student Council President, as I should address you... It's wise if you don't enter if you know its dangerous-..."

"HEY! Hinagiku-chan, I found some awesome-looking door-way inside! I'm going in!"

"Wha! Naruto-kun, don't go inside something you don't know about! Jeez, if you weren't Hayate-kun's twin brother, I would have hit you!"

"If I was who's twin brother!"

"NOTHING!" Hinagiku fumed, going inside.

Isumi sweat-dropped. "Um... uh... Wait..."

* * *

(Later...)

"Kya!"

"Nagi! Look out!" Waka yelled as a metallic fist from a Sony gigantic-sized robot flew for Nagi.

She closed her eyes for the finishing blow as-...

*SLING*

*DOOM*

Nagi opened her eyes to see a familiar pink hair with a sword in hand, slicing the robot's arm from the shoulder.

"H-hinagiku!"

"Whew, that took care of that-..."

"Hinagiku-chan, look out!"

Hinagiku blinked as another robot appeared behind her.

"Dynamic Entry!"

*BOOM*

Hinagiku and Nagi blinked as Naruto came flying in, kicking the robot with incredible strength, going through the robot as if it was butter.

"That was close, you ok!"

"Um... yeah, thanks..."

"By the way, cool sword. Wish I had something like that."

"It's only a wooden sword..."

"Whatever, it's still cool. So... why is Chibi-chan and the emo kid doing in such a dangerous place?"

"Who's emo!"

"I'm not CHIBI!"

"Right~... and I'm not- BUGAAAHH!"

The group blinked as a huge robot kicked Naruto to the **dark** side of the dungeon.

Seems to me that whenever Naruto's trying to say something important or irrelevant, he's interrupted by an unexpecting force.

Anyway...

"Hey, I found the flower." Waka said, ignoring the only other man.

"REALLY!"

"Yeah, but..."

"But...?"

The group stared at the flower.

*Ineffective if withered*

Said the billboard next to it.

"No... it can't be..."

"Can it even work if it's withered...?"

"Why are you asking me? What is it anyway?"

"We're quitting..."

Waka blinked. "Wha..."

"Huh?"

"We're going to quit, get out of here, and take Hayate to the hospital!"

"I-idiot! If we do that, then Butler-In-Debt will be disqualified from being your-..."

"I don't care!" Nagi yelled. "As long as his ok... I'm ok with it..." She sniffed.

"Nagi..."

"That would be trouble for me, then..."

Nagi blinked, looking behind her to see Hayate.

"H-hayate! How-why, how are you moving! What about the poison!"

"Ah... well... uh..."

Suddenly, an image of Isumi appeared, desperately asking Hayate to not say anything. "Um... Well... there was a medicine on the floor and I ate it...!"

"Wha-... You ate something off the floor!"

"That's no good, Hayate! You shouldn't take something off the floor and into your mouth...!"

"Eh... Y-yeah..."

"One must take pride being human..."

"Hey, he took something off the floor and ate it..." Waka stated.

"Yeah, forget about the three-second rule, truly great people don't do that..." The newly introduced Linn Regiostar stated.

"Hayate-kun, that was horrible, no matter circumstances!" Hinagiku scolded.

_"__Uwah... my pride as human is lowering..."_

"A-anyway, Hinagiku-san, why are you here?"

"Ah! W-well, um..."

"Ah, could it be, that you were worried about me? Wah, I'm so happy-..."

Hayate flinched as a wooden sword came to his face.

"Don't get excited... I was only passing by. There is no way I'd by worried about you, understood?"

"H-hai... completely..."

"But, it's good that everyone's here."

"Ah, that voice, Sister Fortesia? You seem a bit beat up..." Hayate commented as Sister Fortesia came in, looking a bit dirtied and bandaged (that sounded _so_ wrong).

"Hai, I've been through quite a bit..." She sighed. "But all that remains now is for you to retrieve the medal from this temple. Please go ahead. And go with your mistress, after all, it is appropriate for both the mistress and the butler to have the last bit, right?"

"Yeah, that's true." Nagi commented.

"That's right!" Hayate explained, going up the stairs. "Well then, Ojou-sama, let's go toge-..."

_"__Well... it's actually a trap..."_

"Who are you...?"

The two stopped, looking at Linn.

"Eh?"

"Who are you?" He repeated the question. "And why are you using Fortesia's name?"

"Wh-what could you possibly-..."

"Don't place dumb... The real Sister Fortesia is a granny over 60. What's more, even though she's an old lady, her hobby is to be a groupie for the Johny's (Some boy band factory?). She doesn't even seem to know her own age." Linn added. "On top of that, she went after Atobe-sama without even giving up on Johnny's! She even went to the Prince of Tennis musical! And she's a servant of God!"

_"__A little too much private info there..."_

The fake Fortesia sighed. "Well, since I'm exposed, there seems to be no reason to hide my intentions..." She picked her glasses. "Sheesh, wasting my time on trivial things..."

"S-sister-..."

"If you're going to waste time talking about trifles, I'll have to end this without them even working for it!" She declared, hitting a switch. Suddenly, 4 large dog-like human-shaped robots grew out of the ground, surrounding Hayate and Nagi.

"Wha!"

"These are the same things as before!"

"There's still more!"

"Of course! That's because I used most of the church's donations to buy these! Not only that, they're 5X stronger than the previous ones!" Linn declared proudly.

"Should we do something about him...?" Waka asked.

"S-sister, what exactly is this!" Hayate asked.

"Well... to be honest... I'm not even a Sister for this church. Ayasaki Hayate-kun..."

"It can't be... that you're actually a guy and that you're the brother of..."

"No." The fake Sister answered. "The ship you were on that was hijacked... I was the one who mastermined it."

"EH!"

_"__D-doing such a thing..."_

"By the way, the author misspelled 'mastermind' with 'mastermined'..." Hayate corrected.

Well... yeah, I know that... now...

"A-anyway... to do that, then you must be after..."

"Your money. Yes that, but... My primary objective is to enact against the Sanzenin family... REVENGE!"

Suddenly, an even bigger robot appeared.

"S-so... you're not overseeing the Butler Trials! Could this be another part of the trial!"

"Hehehe, why, aren't you naïve, Hayate-kun... The Tiger's Den for Butlers disappeared years ago!"

"EEHHH! There's no Tiger's Den for Butlers! But... but why!"

"Why! That's because there aren't that many butlers to begin with! There aren't even enough people to even go there!"

_"__Th-that's a very convincing reason...!"_

Fake Fortesia jumped on the super-giant robot.

"Anywa, I'm going to have you all die here!"

"Except I'm already dead..." Linn gloated.

"Don't flatter yourself..." Hayate commented, Nagi hiding behind him.

Suddenly, a shadow passed Hayate.

"Hm?"

"SUPER DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

*GONG*

"Wha!"

The super-giant robot shook a bit as the shadow jumped off. Suddenly, a metallic fist slammed itself onto the shadow.

"GUH!"

The shadow slid across the ground, stopping next to Hayate. Hayate blinked as the shadow turned out to be...

"Naruto?"

Sure enough, it was Naruto, looking a little worned out.

"Not right now Hayate! I'm a bit busy wanting to beat the crap out... of... this... robot..."

Naruto trailed off as he stared at Hayate.

"H-hayate...?"

And now... silence.

...

"Awkward~..." Linn singsonged.

"Seriously, what should we do with this guy?" Waka asked.

* * *

Ignisha: CLIFFHANGER! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Naruto: Alright, we finally meet, Hayate!

Hayate: Hai, Naruto!

Naruto: Hayate!

Hayate: Naruto!

Naruto: Hayate!

Hayate: Naruto!

Naruto: Haya-

*GONG*

*GANG*

Naruto, Hayate: *Under two 5-Ton Mallets*

Kami: Whew, that was getting _pretty_ annoying.

Ignisha: Uh... right...

Kami: Anyway, that's all for now peoples! See you all next chapter!

Ignisha: They're gonna be ok... right?

*BLIP* -END-

*BZZT*

Ignisha: And before I forget anything... VOTE!

*BLIP*


	6. Hiatus Time!

_**WARNING: THIS AIN'T NO UPDATE! JUST A NOTICE FOR YOU READERS!**_

Yeah, another update from your favorite author (maybe), Ignisha. While some of you are fans to some of my very popular FanFic (_Naruko VS Class of 3-A: ReMiX_, _Secret of Scarlet_, _Of the Past: Vampires and Foxes_, and _Mahou Shinobi Knight_), there's gonna be a slight few changes around here.

First off, I have a few stories I wanna delete, cause, well, I have this saying that if I don't finish something or just lose interesting, bye-bye. This doesn't mean that the idea is still ok for other Authors who want to take a chance at those stories. The stories I am considering to delete are:

_Naruto no Gotoku!_

_Life for a Blonde_

_Mahora Magister Magi!_

If any of you guys want to take the mantle for these particular stories, I say "Go ahead!" But please, PM me first before doing anything.

Next on the list are stories I wanna rewrite. Reasons are obvious, such as the plot progressing to fast, the story didn't quite fit my taste buds, or the story just suck, period. This doesn't mean I'm gonna upload the newly rewritten stories off the bat, it's gonna take some time.

Here are a list of stories that are candidates for rewrite:

_The Pacifist Arrancar_

_Secret of Scarlet_

_Mahou Shinobi Knight_

_Brothers_

_Black__Rogue Speeder _(Renaming to _Black__Rogue_)

_Six Paths at Mahora _(Possible)

Again, it will take time to rewrite all of these.

Another reason for doing this update page is to ensure one thing.

I'm gonna go on Hiatus for the rest of the year.

That's right, you heard me. Currently, writing FanFic has been hindering my grades in College (what else is new) and I need to divert my attention to that before I get on with this. Don't worry, I won't be gone for long. I will read stories and comment, I will talk to friends and go on Forums (BTW, I am an active member of _QAfanfic, forum edition_, if any of you are wondering) etc, etc.

I _will _be getting to those other stories, and maybe have some time to rewrite some things, but yeah. That reminds me, I'm gonna rewrite the first couple of chapters of _Naruko VS Class of 3-A_, or probably rewrite the whole thing. I dunno when I'm gonna do that, but yes. I probably will do it.

There might be also new stories that will be posted up, but as usual, updates will be slow with school and ROTC and all, etc, etc.

That is all I have for now, and until then, LATER!

Your fellow Reader and Author,

Ignisha

P.S. DO _NOT_ COMMENT OR REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER!

P.P.S. IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS OR REVIEWS, PM ME!

P.P.P.S. … … … … What? That's seriously it.


End file.
